You've Got a Friend In Me
by bee2091
Summary: Wally and Dick finally made time for themselves to hang out like the old days and catch up with each other after going their seperate ways since those five years had passed. With some advice Dick is given from Wally about his well-rounded relationship with Artemis, he seeks his oppourtunity to patch things up with Zatanna after their friendship had crumbled in the past.
1. The Reunion

**Palo, Alto  
April 21, 23:37 EST**

The cool breeze outside the California night sky made everything so relaxing and tranquil for me as I stroll along the city streets. The roads were clear of traffic and the sidewalks were lonesome with only few people left remaining as they close down their stores and head in their cars to go home to their families. I on the other hand was doing the exact opposite. During these past couple weeks full of everlasting change of events, I felt like my life was taking another potential drastic change. Maybe I was over exaggerating on my thoughts, but things weren't going on as I thought were fully planned. I was losing the battle of my emotions that I held inside and sooner or later I was going to break down. It came to a point where I had nobody to talk to except for one person and that's where I sought my best friend beside me. I know I have the woman of my dreams back home to talk to, but sometimes you just need your best pal to help relate certain situations with you when things seem to get rough. Setting this arrangement up wasn't easy. Like a flash of events before our eyes, time had flown by and things are now different. Although Dick and I remained the friends that we used to be and because of my days of being a hero was over and he continues his reign, we lacked communication. It was minimal like that one call you'd receive from your cousin every six months or so. It was hard and difficult, but that was the part of growing up and entering the adult world at least on my part. Choices had to be made and reality was set loose. I understand that he loves being a hero, a leader and I respect that. He deserves it, but surprisingly after several weeks of struggling to make contact I was finally able to get a hold of him and talked him into taking the night off to relax and hang out with me. It was about time we would have some catching up to do. This explains why I was standing right outside of Perry's Diner with the chill wind mildly blowing in my direction.

I head inside the diner and the melody of slow paced country music rang through my ears. I scan inside the area to the section of the restaurant booths. There was one employee taking the order of these adult couple and another clearing off the table right beside them. I didn't see Dick anywhere in sight so I stand to wait for a waiter.

"Can I help you with anything son?" An elderly man with an Alabama accent asks as he approaches me.

"Just a seat for two please."

"Follow me."

I proceed to do as he says and he quickly seats me at a nearby booth where I got the window seat on my left side. It was the perfect view to watch pedestrians walking across the street in the soothing weather. Though that was the advantage, I remain looking at the outside to see if Dick was on his way. I didn't know if he was either coming from the rooftops or if he was in his civilian clothing.

The man grabs my attention by placing a menu in front of my chest as he pulls out a small notebook from his backside. "Can I interest you our new and improved chocolate chip pancakes?"

"I'll take a glass of water for now." I answer politely.

He gives me a smirk after setting his notebook aside. "Is this your first date?"

I look at him confusingly, "Excuse me?"

"First date? Are you waiting for a girl?" He repeats himself.

It took me a moment to realize what he was asking me then I laugh quietly underneath my breath "No sir, I actually have a girlfriend back home. I'm just waiting on a good friend of mine. That's all."

"Alright then son. I'll be back with your water."

I try to relax as random thoughts began to fill my head. I rest my back against the soft padding of the booth and began whistling the tune of the song that was being played from the ceiling above as I hope Dick would soon show up. The waiter comes back with a tall glass of ice cold water and sets it in front of me with a bendy straw on the side. My mouth remains dry while having that cotton feeling inside so I quickly unwrap the straw and toss it in the glass.

"Why, that was mighty fast of you." He comments after admiring my sudden quickness.

I chuckle to myself. "Thank you."

"Are you ready to order?"

I turn my head to the left to see of anyone that look like Dick was walking by the diner, "Not yet. Just give me a minute or two."

"Take all the time you need kid. I'll be over there in the kitchen when you're ready." He replies.

"Okay."

My phone began to vibrate from my left pocket and for a moment I froze thinking that Dick was calling to let me know he was going to cancel on me. All of my hard work to reaching him for nothing. I shook my head in assumption that he had done so, but instead it was a text from Artemis. I read it quietly to myself, "Be careful and tell Nightwing I said hi. I love you."

"You know that's so cute." A familiar voice says from behind me. "I remember like it was yesterday where you two once hated each other with a passion."

I knew this voice from the back of my head. It brought me to my feet as I turn around to see my old friend standing behind me with a strong smile on his face. Dick and I quickly shook hands which brought the both of us to a hug. He pats my back as I do the same with his in graciousness. I truly and up most missed this guy to the bottom of my heart and the two of us let go. It the first time we've met up with each other since running into Red Arrow at the rooftop at Washington, D.C. a couple months ago, but to me it has seemed like years since we've finally gotten to see each other on our own time. Though he came, it look like he just got off duty. He wore a longsleeve black thermal shirt rolled up to his elbows, with dark blue fitted jeans, and black shoes. His hair remain the same as usual and of course he didn't have his mask on. It was the grown up Dick Grayson in the flesh. It was literally like old times in the past when we weren't working.

I pat his right shoulder as I regain my seat. "How are you doing buddy?"

"I can ask the same for yourself Wally. How're holding up?"

"I'm holding up good. Life's great. I mean, where do I begin? College life...well that isn't so great. Been behind a couple papers lately, but I've got Artemis on my hind so I think I'll be okay. Just got a couple things I need to take care of and some stuff to throw out of my mind."

Dick crosses his arms across his chest as he leans back against his seat. "College...I guess I'll know what that's like in a few months or so."

"So you've decided to take it on? Don't you think it'll be a little difficult with being the Team's leader and managing school at the same time. Especially a top notch school as good as the University of Pennsylvania?"

"It's worth a shot. Is that why you stopped being a hero cause you thought you couldn't handle it?"

I take a quick sip of my water from the straw. "No, it wasn't just that. I thought maybe I should settle down and focus on other things like college and having a job, you know? Spend more time with Artemis and Rob."

"Rob?" He asks my as his eyebrow rises. "Who's that?"

"My dog. I guess I forgot to tell you. I named him after you." We share a silent laughter with each other then resume our conversation. "Artemis thought it was weird, but I think it's a good way on holding all the memories the two of us shared in the past."

"Those were the good times." He adds and looks off to the side. "So how long have you two been together? The entire five years right?"

"Yea and still going." I answer proudly.

"So I'm guessing she's a keeper."

"Uh, duh. I can't imagine seeing myself with anyone else."

He is given a glass of water from the waiter on the side and he slides it to his right hand. "I never thought I'd see you so sprung and stuck on a girl before. Usually you were a clown and flirted with almost every good looking girl you saw."

"I'm not doing to deny that." I run my fingers through my red hair. "But she's not just any other girl. It took me a while before to realize that, but it's better sooner than later."

"It's good to know that you're living the good life or at least some of us ended up in that path."

"Is everything okay back on the team?" I ask.

"For the most part. I ran into Kaldur a couple months ago." He grabs my full attention after mentioning our old leader and former friend. "It was like running into someone that was once happy and then all of a sudden he was filled with void, filled with rage and vengeance. Sometimes I can't get the images out of my head of how angry and upset he was the last time I saw him."

I shake my head in still disbelief. "I can only imagine. He was close with all of us. Did he look okay?"

He takes a drink from his cup then sets it aside. "From what I saw before, I guess you can say he's been well taken care of. Never heard from him since."

"I still remember the day he went angry after receiving the news on Tula's death." I then look down to my lap in negative thought of sadness. "If someone took Artemis away from me like that, I...I don't know what I'd do."

"We tried to help..." Dick mumbles. "I tried explaining, but it was too overwhelming for him. I guess switching sides was his only resort."

Silence stood in-between the two of us, but that was before the thought of the rest of the team rang a bell. "How about everyone else?"

"Pretty good. You already know Batman has his new Robin and Batgirl, along with a couple other proteges from other mentors. Oh and do you remember that kid Garfield we helped out back then with the whole Queen Bee situation?"

"What about him?" I ask.

"He seems to take fond of doing that whole souvenir thing."

I shake my head in annoyance. "Everyone should remember that I was the one that came up with that whole idea, not him."

"Yes. We all know and won't forget of your random souvenir collections that took up space."

"You can't blame me. My previous collections did store some memories of our past missions."

"Some good ones, that's for sure." He leans forward, opens his menu, and begins browsing to see what he was going to order as his smile slowly fades away. "I just have to say Wally even though we're both here talking about other subjects and trying to catch up as much as possible, you know I think we both know why we're actually here."

"I figure you knew. And for once I was hoping we could avoid this and just be us dudes for the night. Just like old times."

"In case you haven't noticed, things aren't like old times anymore. Things change Wally. We can't always be the best friends we used to be especially with your now civilian lifestyle and my responsibility and duties. Has Barry came to you yet?"

I drank that last of my water and scoot the cup to the edge of the table. "We've talked a few weeks ago after I came down to visit my family for spring break."

"And...?" He asks.

I let out a sigh of disappointment, "I don't know. I mean I know that he wants to retire sometime in the near future so he can spend more time with my Aunt Iris, but I don't think I can handle on taking the mantle of the next Flash yet. It's all too soon and honestly I'm not ready. I'm not sure if I want in the league on even back on the team with you, Superboy, and M'gann. It's just not the same."

"You know it would be an honor to have you back with us Wally."

"That's great and all, but I'm happy with where I am now. Doing that would...it would change everything for me and Artemis. We're both trying to do school and get our degrees. Trying to live the normal life and have fun. Young adults our age these days aren't meant to be fighting crime. Well, not all of us for the matter and no disrespect towards you and everyone else."

"None taken, but have you ever considered at least part time?" He asks as if he was trying to negotiate.

"Nothing sounds convincing Dick."

"You know you're going to here this from Batman soon." He says to me. "It's all in a matter of time. I'm just trying to have you avoid the glares and all that seriousness he brings around. It's pretty intimidating and sometimes depressing."

I chuckle to myself. "I know and thanks, but I think I know where I belong right now."

He gives me a nod with a slight grin. "I respect that. I do have one other question though."

"What is it?"

"I know that you're settled and I'm happy for you, but have you ever tried talking to Artemis about trying to get back in the crime fighting field too? Or has she ever mentioned anything like that on her own part?"

"I've brought it up a couple weeks ago and we got into a conversation about it." I laugh quietly to myself. "It's clear that she isn't returning anytime soon and she said sometimes things can happen in a minute that will change your life forever. She mentioned something else about returning back to the hero act for her would be impossible and if I were to it would somehow make things complicated for the two of us and a bunch of other blah, blah, blah...I didn't get what she meant."

"I don't understand either." I watch Dick put some thought in on my repeated statement. "Is there anything that's coming up that can change the both of your lives soon?"

I shrug my shoulders and my attention turns behind me to the entrance door where I watch another loving couple enter the diner with the father cradling his sleeping infant baby boy in his arms as his wife began talking to the waiter. I turn back around to Dick, "I don't think so. I don't know if she meant that in general or if she was specifically talking about us. Maybe there's something she's not telling me." I watch our waiter stop by and refill our glasses with water. "Either way, I'm not going to waste my time thinking about it. I already made my choice."

He looks at me with admiration. "I'm happy for you dude."

He reaches his fist out for me to pound and I do so. We both share out next drink simultaneously then proceed of to the next topic. I hopefully made him see that I wasn't backing down and I made my decision official. I have no plans on returning.

"Instead of talking about me all the time and what I've been up to, how are things between you and uh...?"

He interrupts me quickly before I could even mention her name. "Nothing new. She's still holding a grudge."

"Seriously? I thought maybe she'd forgive and forget. It's been like, what, a year and a half since the argument slash break-up between you two happened?"

"I can understand her. I can see how she feels and I don't blame her." An unsatisfied look on his face appears as he takes another sip. He looks away from me and to the window on his right. "I just can't believe she's been avoiding me for this long."

"You still have feelings for her."

"What's not to like about her? She was my first everything, but not entirely...everything."

"I get it." I laugh with him after almost spitting water from my mouth. "But have you ever tried actually asking her about why she's ignoring you?"

"It hasn't really came to min yet. I guess it's cause I always assume she thought it was always the mission first then her second when it clearly wasn't that way, at least in my eyes."

"But she know that. Let me give it to you this way dude and like what my Uncle Bart told me after telling my Aunt he was in love with her; a closed mouth doesn't get fed. You're never going to get any answers on why she's actually avoiding you unless you ask her. Just confront her about it as soon as possible. Maybe it's not too late to maybe fix the friendship."

I watch him play with his fingers as he looks off to the side to debate on whether attempting this small task then our eyes met. "I guess you're right. The worst she can say is no."

I set my hands on his left shoulder, "And even if she still does ignore you, you know that you've at least tried."

He nods his head in agreement and stands up from the table. "You see Wally, I can always count on you for anything."

"That's what friends are for dude." I reply as I too stand from my seat to meet with him. "If you ever need anything Dick, I'm here. I don't care whether you're a hero, or even stick the civilian side for a while. You know where to find me and you have my number. Just because we're going two different ways doesn't mean we don't have to keep in touch."

"I'm sorry on my part, I'll try to do better." As the two of us get ready to depart from the diner, we display our goodbye with one last brotherly-type hug. "You know where to find me if you need help too Wally. Thank you."

We release each other after several seconds and I watch the former prestigious Boy Wonder who now stands as Nightwing exit the diner. All I could do now was to hope for the best with his next mission and only wish he would take care of himself for future terms. No matter what would happen within the next five, ten, even fifteen years...that guy will always be my best pal.

_"Take care of yourself bud."_


	2. Confrontation

**WASHINGTON, D.C. **  
**April 21, 01:22 EST**

From my rigorous training with Batman to become Robin, to facing dangerous villains such as the Joker, Poison Ivy, and Mr. Freeze; and let's not forget that fact with having to deal with Kaldur's separation from the team and Wally's desire to live 'the normal life' was hard enough to deal with over total past nine years of my life, but what I was about to face seems like miles harder than those before. This was something I never prepared myself for or even imagined myself doing anytime soon. I was still debating to even enter the Hall of Justice and if I made that choice I was hoping nobody in particular was inside this early in the morning. As once quoted from my former mentor 'The most mysterious creatures in the world that all men have a hard time understanding are women' and I've had this problem until last year. Ever since I was a kid starting off as Robin having feelings for someone else, especially that was once on the same team with me, had never really crossed my mind. One thing Bruce had always shoved in my mind was that the mission always came first therefore it was the most important thing that stood out to me. I always held my own on preventing myself from sacrificing everything to get the mission done like Batman, but the mission will always be that one drive that keeps me going. Yet from everything that I've been through these past five years I've lost someone that I was close to because of my self-made intentions.

_And I don't regret my actions._

After coming back from California I decided to take on patrol as I made my way back to Washington D.C. so I ended up being back in my uniform, but found myself coming up with dumb excuses from walking inside. Instead I steadily pace around in circles trying to figure out what my next step is going to be or what I was going to say to her we came across. Thoughts, feelings, emotions, and the total lack of concentration was giving me a headache like someone kept doing cartwheels around me brain. It's annoying, but not bad enough to where I would just leave and ignore the situation. Though I never showed it towards anyone it's been bothering me for the past year it was time I was to put the situation to rest.

"Relax Dick..." I say to myself then taking a deep breath in preparation. "This will be easy. Just stay whelmed."

I began taking steps towards the entrance and I can already feel my chest muscles starting to flex. My stomach starts to growl and soon I was beginning to feel my heartbeat throbbing. I open the door and immediately skip past the lobby and library. Almost the entire facility was empty so I gave myself hope that Zatanna wasn't going to be here. I approach the trophy room where I start hearing voices coming from the observation deck area. To my luck they sound like females so I walk over there silently so I wouldn't be heard. I press my back against the wall and slightly lean over to the left of the end of the wall to get a quick peek of who it was and where they sat. Zatanna is the first I saw. She gracefully sits in one of the comfortable red chairs with her legs crossed as she laughs with Rocket while she stands with her backside facing me. I bring myself back to attention and take another deep breath before deciding what my next move was going to be. I can either walk in and make an awkward situation for the both of us or I can leave and go on my merry way. I slap myself on the forehead before entering casually.

_Stupid me_

I casually walk inside and I can feel of the attention suddenly shifting on me. Zatanna was the first to look at me and the appealing smile of hers swiftly vanishes before I could even blink and she seems unpleasant to see me. Rocket was different and didn't look like to have a problem. She was quick to smile at me and shakes my hand as I came over to join the two of them. This helps me a lot because I knew the two were close and Zatanna's feelings for me didn't somehow cause Rocket to react differently. It was sort of a relief.

"Well, well Nightwing. It's nice to see you again." Rocket says politely.

"I know. It's been a while. It's good to see you too Rocket." I glance to Zatanna as she wasn't paying any attention to me. "Zatanna..."

"Sure." She mumbles and looks off to the side away from us. It was noticeable that Rocket even knew how quickly Zatanna's mood change and I watch the two exchange questionable looks to one another. "So what brings you here instead of being up at the cave with the youngsters?"

"I just came back from California after spending some time with Wally."

"That's nice. How's he doing?"

"He's good. Just living the good life with college and..."

She jokingly begins to cough to purposely interrupt me. "I'm not interested anymore. You know school and I do not go together in the same sentence. I'm going to go though cause it's pretty late and I have things to do tomorrow...well technically later on today."

Zatanna was quick to her feet. "Oh, you don't have to leave ri..."

"Girl don't worry." Rocket pats Zatanna's shoulder before taking off. "We'll hang out tomorrow or something. I'll call you."

The both of us watch Rocket exit the room and I wait until I hear the very last door from the lobby shut. My hands found there way to fold behind my back as I use my peripheral vision to view Zatanna, but she paid no mind to me as she continues to look off to the side without saying a word. I didn't know how to come off first knowing that this was probably the first time we've been this close to each other for a year. To try to make things more comfortable I take my mask off and fold it neatly in the palm of my hand. There was still no contact from her and I could feel the tension between us is getting worse. I clear my throat in desperation for someone to start a sentence knowing that I was having a difficult time. Precious time was wasting and I was blowing my chance.

_Think Dick, think...!_

"I should get going." She mutters and quickly gets off her seat to leave for the exit.

"Zatanna wait." To my surprise the stops, but barley turns her head to the side to barely look at me. "Can't we at least talk for a minute?"

She makes a full one eighty degree turn as she folds her arms across her chest with the remaining bothered look drawn on her face. "What could possibly be there for us to talk about?"

I take a couple steps in her direction to close the wide gap between us. "It has been a while don't you think?"

She rolls her eyes, "I know what you're trying to do Dick and it's not going to work. Just leave me alone and we can both go our separate ways just how you wanted before."

"What?" Instead of going straight for the lobby she makes a right down another route that leads towards the lobby. I began to follow after refusing to give up. "Look I know you're upset with me, but..."

"Upset with you?" She breaks off my sentence with her back still facing me. "Why would you get that idea in your head?"

I take her sarcasm as a way of her playing games with me. "I don't know if you still realize this, but your friendship is still important to me. Just because what happened to us last year doesn't mean you have to keep avoiding me."

"Obviously it hasn't gotten to your mind yet as to why I broke up with you." She snaps.

We reach the outer and largest part of the Hall of Justice. Before she could take the first step down the stairs I gently grab hold of her arm to prevent her from going any further and to actually have her face me while we were talking. "That's the problem. I don't know why which is why I think we should talk about this instead of you ignoring me all the time."

For the first time this night she and I finally made eye contact, but she remains giving me that disgusted look from her. I let go of her arm as I continue to look into her elegant cyan eyes. For a moment I was lost in her entire beauty and I remembered almost five years ago how I first became attracted this alluring woman. Truth is the feeling never went away.

_Then she speaks_

"It's been a year Dick. Maybe a little bit more so why is it that of all times you now decide to come back to me to 'talk'?"

"Because...I..." I began with a dry throat. "Because I still care about you."

She wistfully looks down at the floor and begins to twiddle with her thumbs. Within seconds she glances back up to me with strands of her exquisite wavy black hair moving to the side of her face.

_God she is beautiful_

"You sure didn't say that when I left you." She replies back.

"It was never that easy..." I say quietly, but just of enough for her to hear.

"Then make it easy Dick. I don't get it. All I wanted from you was to be with me. Not cast me aside and constantly put every mission first and before me. Was that so much to ask?"

"But you have to understand also where I'm coming from too. Being with Batman and training to become a hero is what I learned to do and it's who I am. It has been that way since I was nine. I didn't exactly train how to manage both a job and a relationship at the same time. You're the only girlfriend I've had so it's not like I knew exactly what I was doing."

"I wasn't expecting you to." She mutters.

"Zatanna..."

"You're missing out on the point. You hurt me." I spot a twinkle from the reflection of the moonlight in her eye as she moves closer towards me. "What I mean is...when Nabu took my dad you were one of the few that was actually there to comfort me. You were my first kiss that following New Years. We've spent countless missions together alone while growing up. You taught my how to drive, I taught you how to dance. I even took you to my first junior prom and senior ball. You came to my graduation and brought me flowers and a huge box chocolates even though Wally ended up eating most of them. Then that all changed when you decided to go solo and I joined the League. I was alone and you...you were always working and..."

I couldn't help but watch a tear escape from her right eye and slowly makes it way down towards her cheek. She was holding back her sobbing as her voice began to crack. I was beginning to feel terrible knowing that I couldn't fix the past to prevent what she is going through right now. I never knew I could hurt someone so bad without even realizing it and now I was facing the consequence. She sadly looks back into my eyes and I watch a couple more tears from both eyes drop. At this very moment I'm speechless so my next move was to softly pull her into my body for a hug. Much to my surprise she wraps her arms around me, hugging me tightly like I was some sort of stuffed animal. I could feel her warmth surrounding almost my entire body. Then I finally felt warm inside and out as she wraps herself around me. My arms found their way around her back and I gently fold my hands together like I was never going to let go. As her head buries in my chest my chin rests on the top of her wavy hair. The thought of guilt ran in my brain. It was like I was the cause of her misfortune, but for good reason on my part. I had to explain to her so she could understand me like how I understand her.

"I'm sorry Zatanna. If I can go back and change things I would, but I can't." I stop and listen to her while she continues to stop herself from lightly crying. "I didn't only push you away cause of the mission, but I didn't want you to get hurt. If you ever got hurt I would never forgive myself."

_Wally and Artemis..._

His simple logic became apparent to me when I suddenly realize what he meant. He wants to live the peaceful life so he would never have to go through the day knowing that there was a potential chance he or Artemis would get hurt. It was a risk that he wasn't going to take, but there was a difference that stands between the two of us. I was not going to stop being a hero no matter what was going to happen and she didn't have any plans leaving the League. My only choice at the time was to push her away from me to keep her safe, but in doing so me pushing her away had cost me our friendship and relationship. No matter what I choose the outcome was not going to be positive in my eyes. This was the only way and with that mentality, I quickly remind myself on how similar I sounds like the bat. His philosophy was much more great so this was as far and how little as I would come to compare myself with Bruce.

The two of us release each other and I watch as she gathers herself after wiping the tears from her face with her sleeve. "I know. I just...I thought avoiding you would get you out of my head, but wherever I go you were always near me. It never really work."

"Really? Because this entire time I think you did a pretty good job at it."

She looks up to me, smiling that beautiful smile she always had since the first day I met her. I watch her hands both grab on to mine and I slowly pull them towards my chest. Her smile vanishes as she tilts her head to the left side like she were studying me completely. I only continue to gaze into her eyes and I felt like the both of us were reconnecting without actually talking after so long from not speaking to one another.

"Where do we go from here Dick?" She whispers to me.

I was trapped by my two choices once again, but the only difference from before was that now she understands. The only thing that bothers me is that my answer was going to be the same as it was a year and a half ago. The mission, my job, and my duty is always going to be first before anything. I was Robin then and I'm Nightwing now. Everything else comes last.

"Nothing's going to change from me. I'm going to keep doing what I do, but no matter what happens I'll always be here for you and I'll always be your friend. Nothing will ever change that."

I watch her hold back the disappointment that fills inside her, but she doesn't look away from me. She hesitates then proceeds on placing her left hand on my cheek softly. I can feel the warmth of her soft skin barely massaging mine. Her hand then slips behind the back of my neck and she pulls me in towards her until the both of our lips met. I lose concentration on our conversation as her other arm wraps around my back. I automatically place my hands on her waist as she scoots a little closer so our bodies were pressing against each others. The passion she exerts through her lips was making our kiss seem more extravagant. Our kiss was only held within one motion and as much as I wanted it to last it came to an end within a few seconds which seemed like minutes. Her hand remains on my cheek as we let go of each other and we both exchange admiration looks to one another. She sighs...

"Maybe when there's a day where Gotham and the team doesn't need Nightwing full time then we can be together. Until then..."

I wait for her to finish her sentence, but I knew she was done. It was up to me and my choices to see what was in hold for my future and maybe without a doubt potentially ours. I wasn't sure if she was going to wait for me. I wasn't planning on going to ask either. My plan now was only to endure. Her hand lets go of my cheek and rests back to her side. I say nothing in return but only walk by her to exit the door. I hear her sliding to turn in my direction and watch me leave her in the dark lobby alone. I dare myself not to look back to see what emotion was drawn on her face this time as it would only make me feel worse than I already am. My only guess what was going through her mind. What was going to happen with us tomorrow; I don't know, but I wasn't going to treat her any differently. No matter what I was going to continue to hold that strong feeling I've always held for her inside.

_Closure was the only thing I needed_


End file.
